Arthur and Buster Reilgious school experiments
by Travis 5412
Summary: Arthur and Buster goes to Religious schools for a week. No flaming please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Buster Religious Schools Experiment

* * *

Arthur and Buster goes to 3 Christian Schools and 2 Jewish Schools. Thanks to Mr. Ratburn. As always Arthur Buster and Francine are walking to School. It seemed like just a regular day at School. They don't know the School Board approved for 1 class at Lakewood for 2 Students to attend 5 Religious Schools in a week. Mr. Ratburn gets to pick the 2 he wants. They went inside the School to there lockers and went in the classroom. It was on a Friday.

Arthur: Want to play ping pong after School today?  
Buster: I sure would.  
Francine: Same here.  
Muffy: Same here. Bailey taught me how to play it.

5 Minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. He is now ready to say the announcment.

Mr. Ratburn: Our School is going to have a religious School Experiment. I get to choose 2 i think will do well in them. They are Arthur Read and Buster Baxter. Any questions you 2?  
Arthur: Will you inform our parents to see if we can?  
Mr. Ratburn: Yes i will inform them.  
Buster: What religious Schools are they?  
Mr. Ratburn: 1 Baptist 1 Catholic 1 Methodeth and 2 Jewish.

Later at Recess.

Arthur: I wonder what my Parents will say?  
Buster: And i wonder what my Mom would say?

Later at the Read house Arthur came home.

Mrs. Read: Me and your Dad approve you can be part of that Experiment. I have informed our Priest Father O Connor that you will be going there on Tuesday.  
Arthur: Okay. Where will i go on Monday?  
Mrs. Read: Oak Street Baptist Acadamy. A Ministry of Oak Street Baptist Church. All of them you will here the name of God in them.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

Yes the Read family is Catholic. Next chapter Arthur and Buster will be going to The Baptist School.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Buster Religious Schools Experiment

* * *

It was now Monday so there Moms dropped them off there. At the Baptist School. They went to see the Pastor.

Pastor: Welcome you 2. If you like this School we can transfer you here for a while. Well until you graduate from High School. Your Teacher is Mrs. Smith. Follow me.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Buster: Sure.  
Pastor: Here we are. Lunch is at noon. Then we have a small play ground for recess.  
Arthur: Okay. This School is not very big.  
Pastor: Yes it is not very big. Before you 2 came we had 15 students you 2 make 17.

Now he is talking to himself.

Pastor: I hope them 2 except Jesus as there Saviour.

He likes them 2 a lot. On Thursday and Friday they will go to 2 Jewish Schools. Even thou Arthur and Buster are not Jews they are friends with The Frenskys who are Jews. But everyone except the Teacher and the Rabbi who is the Principal thinks Arthur and Buster are Jews. Anyway in the Baptist School they went into the Classroom. There is 4 kids in there. Now they are 6 counting Arthur and Buster.

Mrs. Smith: Class meet Arthur Read and Buster Baxter. They are part of that experiment that we are doing.  
Class: Welcome you 2. May God bless you.

The lessons have begun. They had a good 1st time. They still like Lakewood the best. Arthur and Buster got saved thou. But right now they remain Catholic. Next chapter they go to the Catholic School.


	3. The Catholic School

Arthur and Buster Christian School Experiment

* * *

The Time have come for Arthur and Buster to head to Sacred Heart Catholic School. Which is by Sacred Heart Catholic Church. Father O Connor knows they are coming. It has more students than the Baptist School. They have 32 students counting Arthur and Buster it will have 34 students for only a day. They are going by a School Bus that School and Church will be picked up at the Read house.

Arthur: I heard this School is pretty good.  
Buster: Same thing i heard.  
Mrs. Read: Head outside that School Bus will be here soon.  
Arthur: Okay Mom.

They went outside and 4 Minutes later that School Bus came. They got in it. They saw 5 other kids in it. They looked happy to see them. They are good kids.

Bus Driver: Take a seat in that seat. I am filling up the front 1st.  
Arthur: Yes sir.  
Bus Driver: You are 1 polite boy Arthur.

They took there seats and off they went to another stop. They are talking to a Dog Boy.

Boy#1: Hi i am Gary Tucker.  
Arthur: I am Arthur Read.  
Buster: And i am Buster Baxter.

After there last stop they went to the Catholic School. They all got out and Arthur and Buster went to talk to the Priest.

Father O Connor: Your class is 2 doors to the right. That is the 3rd Grade here.  
Gary: I can show them.  
Father O Connor: Thank you Gary.  
Gary: Follow me Arthur and Buster i am a 3rd Grader myself.

They all went bin the Classroom. They saw 5 others in it. Now it has 8 students instead of 6 as always. So 8 including Arthur and Buster.

Mrs. Cook: You must be Arthur Read and Buster Baxter?  
Arthur: Yes Mam.  
Mrs. Cook: Good take your seats over there next to Gary and Amy.

After there lessons came Lunch. They eat the same kind of Food as Lakewood. They enjoyed it. They liked Recess. They went back to that Classroom. After School they went home. Next Chapter is the Methodeth School.


	4. The Methodeth School

Arthur and Buster Religious School Experiment

* * *

Today Arthur and Buster go to The Methodeth School. There Parents will take them there. Since it does not have a School Bus. It has only 12 students. Counting Arthur and Buster it will be 14.

Arthur: Think tomorrow and Friday we will be going to Jewish School's.  
Buster: I hope they use English instead of Hebrew.  
Mrs. Read: I heard they do use English.  
Mr. Read: Same thing i have heard.  
Arthur: Good.  
Mrs. Read: Lets go you 2 time to go to that Methodeth School.  
Arthur: Okay.

They got into the Car and went to that School. They went inside to see the Pastor 1st.

Pastor: I heard you 2 would be here. Follow me to where your class is at.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Buster: Sure.

They went in the class room with 4 other Children in it. The 2 took there seats. 2 Minutes later there Teacher Mr. Williams came in.

Mr. Williams: You must be Arthur Read and Buster Baxter?  
Arthur: Yes sir. That is us. I am Arthur Read.  
Buster: And i am Buster Baxter.  
Mr. Williams: Welcome you 2. Time for our lessons has begun.

After some lessons it was time for Lunch. Then Recess. More lessons and it was time to go home. Next Chapter the 2 go to a Jewish School. They do use English instead of Hebrew.


	5. The 1st Jewish School

Arthur and Buster Religious School Experiment

* * *

It is Thursday in Elwood City. Arthur and Buster is going to a Jewish School by a School Bus. The other kids thinks Arthur and Buster are Jewish like them. Even thou they are not Jewish it is part of the experiment.

Mrs. Read: That 1 School Bus will be here soon. Better go outside and wait.  
Arthur: Sure Mom.  
Buster: Okay Mrs. Read.

The 2 went outside. 4 Minutes later that School Bus came and they went in it and took there seats. They saw 6 other kids in it. And they are going to there next stop. Another kid decided to talk to them 1st. A 7 year old Cat Boy. His name is Jacob Cohen. He is a 2nd grader at that School. He is a nice kid.

Jake: Hi i am Jacob Cohen call me Jake.  
Arthur: I am Arthur Read. Call me Arthur.  
Buster: And i am Buster Baxter. Call me Buster.  
Jake: Okay Arthur and Buster. You 2 will like this School.

He like the other Kids thinks Arthur and Buster are Jewish. But we know they are not. They went to the next stop. They picked up 5 kids there and off to the next stop.

Jake: There is my best friend Henry Berg.  
Henry: Hi Jake. Who are these 2?  
Jake: Arthur Read and Buster Baxter.  
Henry: Arthur and Buster you 2 will like this School.  
Arthur: That is what Jake said.  
Buster: Yep.  
Henry: You heard correct.

The Bus went to its last stop before they arrive at that School. They picked up 4 more kids and went to that School. The kids all got off and they took them 2 to see the Rabbi.

Rabbi Goldman: I knew you 2 would be here. My Son Daniel will take you to our 3rd grade classroom.  
Arthur: Who is our Teacher?  
Rabbi Goldman: Mr. Greenberg.

They went in the classroom. 3 minutes later Mr. Greenberg came in. After intoducing themselves to the class the lessons began. After sometime it was time for Lunch. They are all heading to the Lunchroom. Even Buster knows that all the food is Kosher since most Jews have the Dietary laws. After Lunch they went to that Schools Playground for Recess. After that and some lessons it was time to head home. Next Chapter is the 2nd Jewish School.


	6. The 2nd Jewish School

Arthur and Buster Religious School Experiment

* * *

Now it is Friday so Arthur and Buster goes to the 2nd Jewish School. Last day of the Experiment. The students there also think Arthur and Buster are Jewish. They also remind them that the Sabbath is at Sunset. They also use English there instead of Hebrew there. We see Arthur and Buster waiting for that school Bus that will take them to that School.

Arthur: I am glad the experiment ends today. And on Monday we return to Lakewood.  
Buster: Yep. To be with our other Friends.

3 minutes later that School Bus came and they got on it and took there seats. Now a Dog Boy named Larry Goldstein who likes to talk a lot. He is nice but he is kind of rude like Binky. But he is as smart as Brain. He Dresses like Arthur only with A Green Sweater and does not wear glasses.

Larry: I am Larry Goldstein.  
Arthur: I am Arthur Read.  
Buster: And i am Buster Baxter.  
Chris: Don't forget you 2 the sabbath is at Sundown.  
Arthur: Okay.

Chris is an Aardvark Boy that dresses like Brain and Dresses like a mix between Arthur and George. 1 Boy will invite them to the Friday night service. The Son of the Rabbi that is. He is the only kid who knows Arthur and Buster is not jews. They went to the next stop. In came 4 kids. They kind of look like Francine Binky George and Sue Ellen. Except There clothes are different act different. 1 acts like Muffy 1 acts like Rattles 1 acts like Molly and the last 1 acts like Arthur.

Chris: You will like our School.  
Arthur: Okay.

They went to there last stop picked up 3 kids and is heading towards that School. The Students went in. Arthur and Buster went to see Rabbi Berg.

Rabbi Berg: Your Classroom is down the left hallway 4 doors to the right.  
Chris: I can show them Dad.  
Rabbi Berg: Thank you Son.  
Chris: We are going to be in the same class for this day only. I want to be transfered to Lakewood.  
Arthur: The Rabbi is your Dad?  
Chris: Yes indeed Arthur. Here we are.

They went inside the classroom. 3 Minutes later Mr. Tamberg came in. He is there Teacher for there 3rd grade. After Arthur and Buster introduced themselves the lessons began. A Bit later it was time for Lunch. Arthur and Buster went with the Corned beef and such.

Chris: Great choice there. I got the same thing.

Later came Recess then more lessons and went home. They did go to that service. They were surprised it was in English. They are Reform Jews. Next Chapter will be the last.


	7. Last Chapter

Arthur and Buster Religious School Experiment

* * *

It was Monday Morning Arthur and Buster will return to Lakewood. Mr. Ratburn and them know it. But knowing Ratburn they will have homework about it. Or a report about it. Since he is know for it. That is the only downside they have. They will be glad to see there friends more. Arthur Buster and Francine are walking to School.

Francine: I am glad you 2 finished that Experiment.  
Arthur: Yep. Good to be going back to Lakewood.  
Buster: You said it.  
Francine: Knowing Mr. Ratburn might make you 2 make reports on those Schools.  
Arthur: That is the only downside of returning to Lakewood. The good things are to be with you and the rest of our friends and such.

They got to the School went i and went to there lockers and into Mr. Ratburns Classroom. 5 Minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. Arthur and Buster only has to write a short report about those School's. Not as much as them 2 was expecting. They went to Lunch and Recess. After they went to there houses they did the reports and turned them in with there other homework. The End.


End file.
